Moi ici et lui là-bas - notre choix
by lycoris-flower
Summary: Spoiler épisode 26 (fin) - Hitomi raconte à Yukari les raisons et les implications de son dernier départ de Gaïa et son retour sur la Terre. Il y avait sa vie ici, oui, mais il y avait aussi bien plus que cela.


**Nom :** Moi ici et lui là-bas – notre choix.  
**Fandom :** Escaflowne  
**Disclaimer :** Escaflowne et ses personnages appartiennent au studio Sunrise.  
**Genre :** Introspection  
**Rating :** G  
**Personnages :** Hitomi, Yukari – mention (évidente) de Van.  
**Résumé & notes :** Hitomi raconte à Yukari les raisons et les implications de son dernier départ de Gaïa et son retour sur la Terre. Il y avait sa vie ici, oui, mais il y avait aussi bien plus que cela.  
**Rédaction :** 18 juin 2013.  
**Chapitre :** Unique

**C**ela faisait bien longtemps que je voyais sur ton visage que quelques interrogations tourmentaient ton esprit. Que mes regards perdus et mes sourires silencieux, au milieu de mes moitiés de réponses et de mes indices hermétiques, ne faisaient que donner naissance à une multitude de nouvelles. Tu as tempéré ta curiosité et, absorbée dans ce jeu d'énigmes que tu commençais à comprendre, tu as pris le temps. Pour trouver les bonnes questions à poser et les mots adéquats pour les formuler. Pour deviner, aussi, le moment idéal pour me les soumettre. Ainsi tu viens à moi aujourd'hui, déterminée quoique craintive, et tu me demandes : « Hitomi, pourquoi es-tu revenue ? »  
Le petit sourire triste qui ne monte pas jusqu'à mes yeux te dit : parce que cela était nécessaire. Pour lui, pour moi - pour nous. Pour tout Gaïa. Ma voix ajoute : parce que le pouvoir d'Atlantis est à la fois trop fort et trop fragile. Parce que nous l'étions, nous aussi – peut-être le sommes-nous encore, mais nous avons suffisamment confiance pour que tout aille bien. Et parce que tout cela allait ensemble, deux par deux, main dans la main.  
Tes sourcils froncés et ton air concerné quoique anxieux (Quoi, c'est _tout_ ? Je ne comprends _rien_ à ce que tu me racontes, décidément) m'arrachent un petit rire. Ah, oui, ma pauvre Yukari. Ma fidèle Yukari, qui accorde crédit à mes rêves. Laisse-moi t'expliquer…

**G**aïa est une fin et un début, elle est à la fois résultat et creuset de nouvelles expériences. Il s'agit d'une œuvre d'une complexité infinie, le travail patient de milliers de vies le long d'années tout aussi innombrables. Puisque l'imagination des Hommes est sans limite et que Gaïa est le résultat de leurs rêves, alors en ce monde rien n'est impossible. Une telle alchimie est délicate, parce qu'elle contient en elle toutes les possibilités, tous ces accords opposés et ces désaccords concordants : elle est un chaos qui génère ses propres fluctuations de nouvelles potentialités. Changeante et pourtant inchangée, mercurielle.  
Le pouvoir des rêves. La force des sentiments. Ce sont les fils rouges de nos existences, qui, enchevêtrés, brodent les promesses et tissent la trame vivante du destin. L'un avec l'autre, l'un dans l'autre. Liés, inextricablement - comme nos vies à Van et moi. Et sous toutes ces manipulations, sous tous ces mouvements contraires, ces deux forces s'étaient cristallisés et reposaient désormais entre nos mains. Etant en symbiose entre nous, nous étions entrés en résonance avec la matière même du monde.

Un vœu innocent qui nous échappe, l'air de rien. Un souhait formulé dans un soupir, sans même y penser. Et tout peut changer. Tout. Pour le meilleur, oui, mais aussi pour le pire. Cela en soi est une pensée grisante, une tentation à laquelle il peut être difficile de résister. C'est, en réalité, une possibilité trop dangereuse pour que l'on prenne le risque de lui donner forme. Parce que nous ne sommes que des humains emplis de contradictions, à ce point soumis à nos désirs, amoureux de nos envies et avides de ce qui nous manque... Quel prix à payer, alors ? Quel prix de larmes et de sang ajouter à ce qui avait déjà coulé ?  
Ensemble, nous pouvions tout changer. Jusqu'au temps et à l'espace. Jusqu'au temps et au destin - et à leur mouvement incessant, ce lent glissement que l'on nomme l'éternité. Escaflowne et le pendentif n'étaient que des catalyseurs, des amplificateurs. Que des miroirs où croiser notre regard, que des reflets de ce que nous étions et de ce que nous pouvions. Et cela était juste... trop lourd. Trop lourd de conséquences. Trop lourd pour ne pas nous affecter d'une manière ou d'une autre, lui comme moi. Lui et moi. Nous deux, nous tous. Nous ne nous le serions jamais pardonnés.  
Comment faire pour ne pas avoir toujours peur des échos à nos paroles, à nos actions ? Peur de tous ces ricochets à la surface frémissante du lac du monde, ces cercles qui s'étendent, encore et encore, toujours plus loin, toujours plus grands. Comme autant d'échos et d'émotions qui s'entrechoquent, qui s'étendent ainsi sans cesse, un peu plus près de la dissolution à chaque nouvelle vague.  
Nous avons pu déjà voir ce qui se passait lorsque nous nous laissions aller à tout cela.  
Moi surtout, oui.  
Moi surtout.

Cette potentialité était une charge supplémentaire. Quelque chose que je ne voulais pas voir peser sur les épaules fatiguées de Van. Il est vaillant, mais il est aussi paradoxalement très fragile.  
Il était déjà le dernier descendant du peuple d'Atlantis. Le Dragon, pilote d'Escaflowne. L'ultime roi de Fanélia - Fanélia qui attendait, qui appelait, qui réclamait à grands cris le retour de son héros. Un roi qui avait tout un peuple à soutenir et un royaume entier à reconstruire. Et ce dernier rôle, cela seul, n'était-ce pas déjà bien assez pour lui ?  
Et moi... Moi... La Fille de la Lune des Illusions. Une fille ordinaire, en réalité ni instrument de pouvoir ni déesse, et certainement pas quelque chose que l'on peut se disputer. Et malgré cela, l'éternel élément d'incertitude. Volatile et fluctuant, non fixé. Jamais tout à fait ici, ni vraiment là-bas. Juste ailleurs. Divisée et étrangère. En proie à mes besoins et à mes doutes. En équilibre instable sur le fil de ma propre vie.  
Comment aurais-je pu, dis-moi ? Comment aurais-pu rester alors ?

**G**aïa, tout comme le Manipulateur de Destinée, n'avait que trop tourné à un rythme fou. Sa valse insensée me laissait là, désorientée, les sens affolés et prise vertige, comme au bord d'un précipice.  
J'ai eu besoin de m'arrêter un instant pour reprendre mon souffle et calmer les battements de mon cœur bouleversé. Pour retrouver mes repères et voir au-delà des choses, ou les voir pour ce qu'elles sont véritablement : non pas avec les yeux de l'esprit cette fois, mais bien avec les yeux du cœur. Avec le cœur au bord des yeux.  
Je me suis accordée du temps pour contempler mes propres perspectives et le choix qui s'offrait à moi. Pour tester mon équilibre sur ce seuil entre deux mondes, entre deux vies possibles et trouver ma réponse, ma vérité. Et en accepter toutes les conséquences. Sans chercher à les fuir ou à les détourner. Me rappelant qui j'étais et ce que je voulais réellement. Sans excuse et sans fausse pudeur.  
J'ai pris ma décision : je suis partie. Je me suis envolée une nouvelle fois vers les étoiles, sous un autre ciel, dans un monde d'une familiarité étrange. Mais en totale connaissance de cause cette fois, sachant alors tout ce que je laissais derrière moi. Sachant, oui, tout ce que je perdais, et le prix à payer. Et ne doute pas que je saignais à cette séparation, que la plaie en est toujours vive et la morsure profonde.

Malgré cela, malgré moi, je devais partir. Résister à la tentation de la fusion et ne pas me fondre dans notre lien. Ne pas abandonner mon individualité pour m'étourdir dans cette autre unité. Le perdre pour me retrouver, et me perdre en moi-même.  
Il était prêt, pourtant, tu sais ? A tout quitter, à laisser derrière lui un royaume pour lequel il s'était battu, à renoncer à tout ce qu'il venait de retrouver. Van, étant ce qu'il est, n'aurait jamais demandé ce qu'il aurait été incapable d'offrir lui-même. Cependant, il avait deviné que le problème, tout comme la solution, n'était pas là. C'est pourquoi, de toutes les choses possibles, il m'a laissé libre. Libre de mon choix, libre de m'en aller. Libre de partir sans lui, libre d'être seule. Il n'a pas cherché à me retenir, à me contraindre, à m'emprisonner – ni de sa main, ni de sa voix. Il comprenait. Il acceptait. Il _savait_.

Alors je suis retournée sur la Terre, nous laissant tous les deux avec cette blessure cruelle au cœur, séparés quoique pas désunis. C'est pourquoi maintenant encore… Maintenant encore, il est là sans l'être vraiment. Il m'a suivi à son tour sur ces sentiers étranges vers lesquels je me suis exilée. M'accompagnant de sa présence diffuse, subtile. Evanescent, comme un parfum dans le vent du printemps, comme une ombre dans mon ombre. Sans rien imposer, jamais. Mille fois, il aurait pu perdre patience et s'agacer de mes caprices, ou céder aux siens. Mille fois, il aurait pu m'invoquer, me rappeler à ses côtés : le pendentif contre sa peau, contre son cœur, est un rappel brûlant de cette alternative. Une autre tentation, une autre épreuve, constamment. Mais il m'aime. Il m'aime assez pour respecter ce choix. Notre choix.

Moi ici et lui là-bas. L'un sans l'autre et pourtant l'un avec l'autre.  
C'est un acte d'amour et de foi absurde, antinomique. C'est l'abandon et la loyauté dans un seul geste. Être capable de tout donner et de tout perdre à la fois, ou tout perdre parce que l'on donne tout, justement. Et y gagner toutefois plus encore : la liberté vraie. Nous nous libérions de notre destin pour mieux, peut-être, revenir. Pour mieux nous revenir. Sans entrave aucune. Lavés de tout, même de nous-mêmes. Et pouvoir alors s'aimer enfin de la seule manière qui soit. De façon simple et sincère, authentique.  
Moi ici et lui là-bas. L'un sans l'autre et pourtant l'un avec l'autre.

* * *

**Notes :** Comme beaucoup de ses fans, la fin d'Escaflowne m'a affecté et décontenancé à bien des titres et sur bien des niveaux. J'étais pétrie d'une frustration qui n'a fait que rendre plus obsédante les choses et les questions qui y étaient liées, tournant et retournant dans un coin de mon esprit au fur et à mesure des années, un temps nécessaire pour que je vienne à accepter cette conclusion et à la considérer comme la meilleure qui soit. Parce que si cela avait été différent, l'impact et les émotions n'auraient absolument pas été les mêmes et j'ai appris à chérir cette blessure. Voici les réponses que j'ai trouvées à ce jour à ce « pourquoi ? ».  
Cette histoire, alors même qu'elle était supposée se finir sur une note plus joyeuse et sur la réunion de nos deux éléments directeurs (Hitomi, à la base, racontait tout ceci à Mirana et non à Yukari – sur Gaïa et non sur Terre, donc), a réclamé son indépendance et s'est éloigné de mon plan initial. Je suis arrivée à un résultat contraire à mes propres prévisions (rien, après tout, n'est prédéterminé et le Destin n'est pas _écrit_) sans que le texte en souffre pour autant et, surtout, en l'inscrivant dans une logique bien plus fidèle à la série. Sans céder (moi non plus) à mes propres désirs, en respectant l'esprit d'origine.


End file.
